The Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) proposes to plan the development of a Multipurpose Clinical Research Center (MCRC) entitled a Clinical Research Center for Scleroderma and Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE) in African-Americans. The mission of this MCRC would be to advance our knowledge with respect to the clinical care and health outcomes of African-Americans who have, or who are at risk of developing, these debilitating disorders. MUSC has targeted Scleroderma and SLE, specific diseases that have a high morbidity in the African-American community. MUSC has recently developed three key elements that will focus on this important aspect of the health of African-Americans: (1) a Division of Rheumatology and Immunology with an outstanding record of clinical and basic research on Scleroderma that now has broadened its scope to include studies of SLE, and a patient base with which to conduct future studies involving assessment and/or outcomes; (2) a Center for Health Care Research with a cadre of investigators to work with other MUSC investigators to conduct health services research; and (3) a Department of Biometry and Epidemiology with a diverse faculty and outstanding new chair with extensive experience in facilitating development of research through Biostatistical Core facilities. During the one year planning grant period the Directors of the three central components, with the help of the Advisory Committee, will plan a research agenda and identify research projects, further develop the research base, and accomplish the planned goals necessary to lead to submission of the MCRC proposal. Included in the MCRC will be (a) patient-oriented research, (b) epidemiologic studies, and (c) outcomes and health services research consonant with our vision of an MCRC for Scleroderma and SLE in African-Americans. MUSC is in a unique position to conduct clinical research on Scleroderma and SLE in the African-American population under the umbrella of an MCRC. The proposed one year planning grant will significantly enhance our capabilities to create the infrastructure required for an MCRC, which ultimately would greatly increase the concentration of funded activities in this important area of clinical research.